


Domina

by maxthebd



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Gen, M/M, Salsa dancing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: No gators or relationships with alligators were harmed in the making of this fic. I just really wanted to Remi to dance with Galo for reasons.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Remi Puguna & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 8





	Domina

Lio Fotia would be the first to admit he did not think much of First Lieutenant Remi Puguna. Tonight’s spectacle, however, shifted his entire perspective and forced the former Burnish figurehead to think about the events of the last two weeks.

Mainly each and every time he caught Puguna watching Galo over the rim of an iCop mug. At first, Lio wrote it off as Galo being his usual loud self.

Until now, while he watched Remi set the cup and his tablet aside, clear his throat, and just say “Galo, come here.”

Lio cocked his head in curiosity because Galo complied with no hesitation.

_ Interesting _ .

“Help me clear some space,” Remi gently ordered, the rest of the Burning Rescue Department 3 crew also helping move furniture out of the way and then lingering around the edges of the break room as if they’ve seen what was going to happen and clearly didn’t mind the first time.

Lio perched on the back of the break room sofa and watched Remi picked up his formerly abandoned tablet, scroll a bit, and then tossed the tablet to the sofa near Lio’s socked feet on a music app.

“You’re not leading, Thymos, arms up,” Puguna slid an arm around Galo’s sculpted waist and his hand settled dangerously above Galo’s back harness. Its brother settled just at the beginning of Galo’s fade at the base of his skull and Lio felt his fingers twitch. 

Squinting at the rest of Remi’s hold, Lio felt a blond eyebrow lift when a uniform-clad thigh slid between Galo’s own kevlar and asbestos-clad and Galo’s arms settled over one of Remi’s shoulders and cupped around his superior’s chest.

The pose was almost scandalously intimate and he felt the other eyebrow lift to join its twin when Galo tossed a careless grin and a wink at him over Remi’s shoulder. 

Just in time for Remi to pull Galo bodily against him and push him back with a thigh and his hold in time for the first few strings of music.

The blush burning high on Lio’s face when he heard Galo’s small gasp before he watched Remi push and pull Galo through clearly familiar steps and spins. It would have been hard to believe Galo had a graceful bone in his body, but watching the spectacle in front of him was both fascinating, and if someone asked, Lio was a little jealous of the synergy he only felt once and quietly craved.

But this?

This made him wonder a little about Remi and Galo’s relationship to this point.

“He does it when Galo’s restless,” Varys had drifted to the sofa and leaned against the wall. “It’s pretty effective at hushing the rookie up and it’s fun to watch.”

“I had no idea,” Lio answered, watching a spin and the smirk Remi threw at him that felt like a damn challenge when a hand drifted from Galo’s belt to clutch a firm ass cheek in a body tug that forced Galo to lift his leg up against Remi’s hip in time for a dip.

Galo clutched at Remi’s shoulders and looked to where Remi’s eyes had drifted.

Violet eyes watched with a layer of heat Galo felt completely unprepared for. Remi smirked and whispered “about time,” just as he lifted Galo out of the deep dip and spun him so he couldn’t see the eyes now boring a hole in his back.

“He hasn’t looked away since we started,” Remi whispered, hot breath tickling Galo’s ear. “Think he’ll cut in?”

“Doubt it,” Galo admitted, leaning into the hold as the pair slinked to the side and Galo let Remi turn him into a spin that ended with Galo being bodily yanked back against Remi’s chest. He could feel Lio’s gaze sear into him when the dance let him look at his former co-pilot, who looked like an animal ready to pounce.

Lio left the sofa, stalking up to the pair and tapping Remi on the shoulder with a low “mind if I cut in?”

The song shifted to a new one and Remi let Galo go with a knowing smirk. The beat was heavy and Lio slid into the same hold Remi initially had.

He felt Galo melt into the hold and felt a puzzle piece click into place when he slid a thigh where the Lieutenant’s and did not miss Galo’s gentle grind against a quad.

“Eyes on me,” he spoke low and pushed off to the beat.

He knew this dance and the sheer rightness of the moves made his soul possessively growl “mine, mine, mine” as the first few steps turned into a slinky grind that brought a blush to Galo’s face.

It wasn’t from dancing.

The thick, heavy weight against his thigh told him precisely what the blush was. And Lio felt his blood heat with satisfaction and his own desire ringing loud in his ears. The growl became a roar of “keep, take, mine” and he pulled Galo’s hips against his own, forcing Galo back into the step and slowly rolled his hips against his partner’s.

He chanced a look at Galo’s flushed face, blue eyes now black rimmed with vibrant blue and Lio  _ knew _ what he figured out back in the Galo de Lion.

_ Mine. _

The whimper he heard, most likely by sheer mistake, tasted delicious and made his mouth water when he pressed lips against Galo’s neck and realized just why Remi enjoyed this dance enough to do it repeatedly. Brushing his lips against the soft skin wrung a few more noises Lio wanted to hear more of in a more private setting. He pulled back so he could watch Galo and the rest of the crew.

Sure, he had run around the desert for years on end, but even he knew what desire looked like. Lio saw the looks on Remi and Aina’s faces while they watched the duo spin and slide along the floor.

“Tough luck,” he growled; his own hand at Galo’s belt dipping under the red canvas and over a curve of soft flesh where he dug in his own nails in a possessive clench.

“Shit,” Galo hissed and clutched him a little tighter when Lio’s hand twitched at the base of his skull and slid up into his hair to tug on long blue locks.

Just in time for the fire alarm to sound.

Galo dropped his hold, only to look to Lio in confusion when the blond refused to relent until he used his grip on Galo’s hair to pull him close.

The fierce kiss Lio took made Galo’s lips tingle all the way to the fire.

The whispered “we’re not done” left Galo Thymos to  _ burn. _

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I had on repeat for this mess: "Domina" by Bignic and "Silver Lions" by TsarB. 
> 
> Fic brought to you by a demonstrating a filthy bachata head hold and my imagination said "wheeee!"


End file.
